Assassins New Venture
by Alpine992
Summary: When the Rebellion ends, the three remaining Members of Night Raid sail away from the Empire not having a clue of the Adventure that awaits them. Being swept away by a Storm they find themselves in the Great Pirate Age. Wanting to make the most of their new situation, their adventure begins, wanting to leave behind their past of bloodshed to make new memories.
1. Chapter 1

Red eyes opened to the sound of laughter. Stretching her arms above her head Akame swung her legs from the hammock she had grown accustomed to and planted her bare feet on the floor, instantly feeling the sway of the ship beneath her feet. The ship itself was built because of Akame, the ship she had envisioned all of them travelling on after everything had finished. This was the ship that was there's. Glancing to the only other two hammocks inside the room, they were both empty of their occupants. But with a smile, she knew that was where the laughter was coming from. After the Emperor had fallen, she wouldn't have thought such laughter was possible from either of her comrades, everything that they had been through, how much they had lost. But in the end, the three had come out of the rebellion that had ended the corrupted Empire. Not unscathed however, yes there had been the loss that each of them had suffered.

The deaths of the other members of Night Raid had hit all of them; the three, plus their Commander were the only ones still left of the band of assassins. Najenda had decided to stay on in the Empire to help rebuild with what was left of her shortened lifespan, after using Susanoo's trump card, she only had a handful of years left before her body would start to fail her, maybe a year or two after that before she succumbed to death. Deciding to give the last of her years to rebuilding the Empire she said her farewells to the three remaining members beneath her on their way out to sea. It hadn't been an easy goodbye, but it was one that they had to make and under the cover of darkness. It had to be a secret that the Rebellion itself was headed by a band of assassins, the new would crumble just like the old if it got out. They were Assassins, not Heroes. There had been nothing heroic about their actions that aided the rebellion.

Akame

Leone

Tatsumi

These were the final members of Night Raid, who had sacrificed so much for a cause that they'd never be welcomed into. But that didn't stop them from doing what they believed to be right, fighting a corrupt system, ending the rule of tyranny. Saving countless lives and allowing everyone in the Empire to see a bright future. The three survivors of Night Raid had come so far in their journeys but not unscathed in their victory.

Akame, for the rest of her life would have faded red scars all over her body from Murasame's trump card.

Leone would forever be in a partial transformed state after fusing with Lionel, while her hands were still that of an ordinary humans, the tail she tended to grow when activating her Teigu was permanent she now even possessed the two feline ears where her originals use to be. No matter how many times she tried to revert back to fully human, it was impossible.

Tatsumi now fused with Incursio sported a single red eye with a cross slit pupil at the centre while his other remained green, his body had also taken to adapting to his surroundings much like the armour of Incursio itself does.

Their battles had taken a toll on their bodies, but no matter what the three had left the Empire with the full intent to continue on living and continuing to grow. If they didn't continue on living, they believed that they'd never be able to face the ones that they had lost.

Akame headed for the door, however stopped for a moment and glancing to the swords that rested beside her hammock that Najenda had handed her on the dock just before they left. Kousetsu, the weapon once wielded by the Wild Hunt member, Izou and Kiriichimonji, the same blade she once wielded back in her time as a member of the Elite Seven.

Akame knew that apart from Incursio and Lionel, the majority of the Teigu would be destroyed in the new Empire that would rise. They were weapons that only caused death. A source of corruption for some, power for others. They were an unnecessary commodity and the new Empire wouldn't seek out war like the previous reign.

Najenda had given Akame the weapons, knowing that in their future conflict would no doubt arise. With who they were, they would never stand aside in the face of danger or corruption. While Akame would have loved to never wield a weapon again, she knew Najenda to be right about that.

Pressing open the door that led out onto deck, Akame couldn't help but let the smile on her face grow as she saw Leone and Tatsumi on deck and what made it even better, Tatsumi had been fishing. Leone's ears instantly picked up on the dark haired assassin's movement and turned to face her with a grin.

"Tatsumi caught breakfast." Leone told her as she slapped Tatsumi on the back. "He was up even before me catching these bad boys."

"Nice work." Akame nodded crouching down beside the basket that held the fish, all meaty and ready to be prepared to cook. This had been their daily life since sailing away from the Empire on their ship. It had their bare necessities and was a seaworthy vessel. They each had to work together to maintain her and keep her sailing in the direction they wanted to go.

With Murasame now broken and long since melted down to never be wielded again, Akame had picked up a new Teigu; The Complete Book of the World: Rongo Rongo. This had given them so many options that they had no idea on even where to start their new journey. Leone had decided to simply flick to a page and that would be their destination. They had yet to make landfall, or see any sign of any but they were enjoying their time learning the mechanics of their ship.

As Akame and Tatsumi began to prepare the fish for their next meal, Akame cast a glance from the corner of her eye at her fellow assassin. She had seen him come so far from the innocent young man he had been when he had first stood across from her protecting a girl he had no idea was a monster. Since then he had grown stronger, affected the lives of everyone in Night Raid and had lost just as much as the three of them. But the one that almost broke Tatsumi had been the loss of Mine. During the final battle when Leone, herself and Tatsumi had been fighting. Mine had passed away in her comatose state. They had learnt of this when the fighting was over.

At this time, Tatsumi still hadn't been able to revert back from his dragon form that he had taken on during his final battle with the giant Teigu: Shikoutazer and withdrew completely upon hearing the news of Mine's passing. Without the help of Leone, Akame would have never been able to track Tatsumi down. When they found him he was reverted to his human form, it had taken some time for him to get back to his normal self. Tatsumi loved Mine and before that could ever turn into anything more, it was lost. Leone and Akame were both worried about him, but he assured them that he was fine. Out of respect, neither brought up their lost comrade. Leone and Akame didn't have the heart to tell him that Mine had been pregnant, believing that he would never have been able to come back from that.

Akame glanced over to the blonde to see her happily leaning over the wooden wheel keeping them on a steady course. It wasn't needed, the ship had a built in guidance system so they wouldn't be off course if they left the wheel only in strong weather would they need to keep someone at the helm, just both Akame and Tatsumi had noticed that she had a fondness of raw fish since her merging with Lionel and tended to keep her away from the food preparations, especially the fish.

Leone was mostly the same other than the change of features she now possessed; in fact she seemed more pleased by her changes. Physically stronger, higher sense of hearing, sight and smell, when activating her Teigu all of these were heightened again and once she entered the final fused state, they heightened even further.

The two were her most trusted friends and she couldn't imagine anyone taking their place in her life.

"Yo, we've got some clouds ahead." Leone called down, making Akame frown slightly as she looked up at the approaching clouds that Leone had pointed out. They had come across a few storms, nothing they couldn't handle but the Teigu Rongo Rongo would have informed her of such a change in weather. Not only did it have maps of the world, it also gave detailed information about the weather, mountains and lands. On the last page there was a prediction of natural disasters that will happen in the future. So it was slightly odd that she hadn't come across this in her readings. Plus, the weather seemed rather severe, far worse that what they had endured thus far.

"Akame, I'll help Leone, you put all this inside and we can prepare breakfast later." Usually, Akame would have protested such a thing, but nodded figuring it would be best to deal with the upcoming storm. Rushing inside Tatsumi set out to raise the sails so that they didn't get torn in the strong winds that they would endure.

"It's gonna be a big one!" Leone called down as the winds began to pick up. Akame soon returned and the three set out to fix the ship to keep it afloat during the already rough waters that they were sailing into. It was clear that this wasn't just an ordinary storm. The wind itself sounded like screams of the damned as it battered the side of the ship, the waves rose higher and higher causing the ship itself to glide along the ocean's surface down titanic waves. It took everything the three had just to keep the ship from capsizing, the lightning strikes hit the ocean's surface some even coming close to the ship. The darkness that covered them would think they'd be sailing through night instead of the early morning. Leone was doing everything she was able to keep the wheel steady, using all her new animalist strength to control the helm.

"What's that!?" Tatsumi roared over the rain and winds, cracks of thunder causing the air to vibrate. Akame looked to where Tatsumi was pointing, her eyes widening as lightning struck and a massive shadow was revealed beneath the ocean's surface. It wasn't a creature; no it was a physical force that she had seen. The ocean itself was beginning to spin. A massive whirlpool was beginning to form.

"Leone change course!" Akame shouted.

"I can't!" Leone growled her short blonde hair having grown longer showing that she had activated her Teigu increasing her physical strength but nothing, the wheel wouldn't budge. Akame turned to Tatsumi who was gripping a rope just so he wouldn't be thrown overboard, he was looking for anything he could do but there was nothing. If they unfurled the sails they'd tare in the wind, Leone was using every ounce of strength she could and if she entered her fused state she'd likely break the wheel completely off the ship. Looking to the growing whirlpool, it was already obvious without a strong outer force; they weren't going to escape this. Grabbing Tatsumi by the shoulder he looked at her, his slitted red eye glowing in the darkness.

"Tatsumi, can you carry both of us!?" Tatsumi's eyes widened before nodding understanding Akame's intent, both rushed for Leone who was still holding the wheel, and both could see that the wooden mechanism was beginning to crack underneath the strain of the current that was pulling against Leone's own strength. Tatsumi, without even reaching for the sheathed weapon on his back, no longer needing the key having fused with Incursio so much, was covered in Incursio's armour. An armoured arm wrapped around both women's waists as wings sprouted from the back of Tatsumi's armour.

"Hold on!" Instantly they were airborne high above where they had been on the deck with a single leap from Tatsumi, both Leone and Akame clutching to Tatsumi as he shot straight up, the winds ripped past them causing their hands to clench onto wherever they could on the armour covering Tatsumi as his arms held them both close. Akame could see the ship below begin to pull into the whirlpool no longer being restrained by Leone's strength it sailed along the currents. Her red eyes widened as Tatsumi lunged to one side as lighting crashed right down beside them, however the sudden move caused Akame to lose grip on Tatsumi and she slipped down out of Tatsumi's grip, she managed to grip hold of his leg however Tatsumi was set off balance because of the sudden shift in weight.

"Akame hold on!" Leone shouted reaching out a hand; however with the rain causing the armour to become slippery as Akame reached to take Leone's hand her other slipped from Tatsumi's leg and she fell. The change in course for Tatsumi and Leone was instant not daring to let Akame fall to her death, Tatsumi's wings curled inwards causing both to fall and with the added weight of Leone they fell faster than Akame quickly catching up to her, spreading his wings out Leone grabbed Akame's hand as she fell past them causing them to go down in a spiral spin.

The three continued to spin, Leone pulling Akame close while Tatsumi's arms wrapped around both of them before his wings unfurled causing them to come to a dead halt amidst the swirling tides.

"Everyone okay!?" Tatsumi shouted.

"Yeah!" Leone called back getting a swift nod from Akame, they were already deep inside the whirlpool, the sight of the ship running its course along the currents within the whirlpool. Tatsumi looked up only for his eyes to widen underneath his visor as he dived out of the way as a water spout shot straight towards them; his movement was constant as numerous water spouts shot out, crossing the whirlpool in all directions. Akame and Leone both kept watch for anything Tatsumi might miss, but he managed to avoid even the lightning strikes that seemed to be targeting them in this storm.

"Tatsumi, get back to the ship." Akame spoke, feeling as if something was pushing them further and further into the whirlpool. Everything that had happened so far was only driving them deeper and deeper into the swirling depths. Ever since Akame had survived the forest with Kurome when she had been a child, before she had been chosen to the Elite Seven group and trained by the Empire she had always been able to sense if her life was in danger or not. Despite having this six sense she had developed, she didn't feel like her life was being threatened. Something was off about this entire situation. Tatsumi, deciding to follow Akame's order flew through the chaos that was the whirlpool to the lone ship trailing along the currents, was still forced to swerve amongst both lightning strikes and the water spouts but they landed on the deck of the ship.

"Leone, get to the helm and follow where the current takes us." Akame stated, Leone not even needing to respond as she shot off towards the wheel of the ship. "Tatsumi, take a breather, I'm going to lower the sails." Tatsumi's' head shot up in surprise, she had been the one to recommended that they raise them so that they wouldn't tare now she was deciding to bring them down, he didn't understand what her plan was but would trust her. Deciding taking a breather wasn't in his wheelhouse right now, he assisted Akame in lowering the sails.

Leone did as instructed and followed the current, the ship picking up more and more speed to the point that if they hit anything, there wouldn't much left of the ship let alone them. Both Akame and Tatsumi were up either side of Leone watching the swirling tides only increase in ferocity the deeper they went. Tatsumi's eyes caught sight of a splash of in the distance and turned to look at what had happened, however it wasn't a new waterspout forming. The Whirlpool had grown so large that it was beginning to collapse in on itself.

"Leone, Tatsumi, now!" Akame shouted; all three of them grabbing the wheel of the ship and turning as the walls of the whirlpool began to fall from beneath the ship. With the speed that they were travelling at the ship turned fast and started moving upwards. They were moving fast and the entrance to the whirlpool was getting closer and closer with each passing moment they had a straight shot through the water spouts to the entrance of the whirlpool. However just as they reached the summit of the whirlpool, the waves beneath them caved and with the ship having lost its speed it no longer had the momentum to keep them going up.

Tatsumi equipped Incursio's armour once more, wrapping his arms around both Leone and Akame's waist gripping them tight he leaped from the deck of the ship with incredible force once more. They were above the walls of the whirlpool now amidst the storm above however as the whirlpool collapsed in upon itself the suction of the force was too much for even Tatsumi to escape from, especially with the added weight of two others. The three were dragged down by the suction and hit the water only to be dragged down by the strong currents into the depths.

The three could do nothing but hold onto one another as they stared up at the fading light above, Tatsumi's arms not daring to let either of the two go as they were forced deeper and deeper into the water. Before long darkness completely engulfed the three and there was nothing more any of them could do as they were pulled further into the depths of the ocean by the unnatural currents.

* * *

"Can... anyone tell me what just happened." Leone breathed out as she lay on her back, teigu deactivating as she lay down with her fellow Assassins. Both Akame and Tatsumi were in the same situation as Leone. Incursio had dispersed from Tatsumi leaving him drenched just like the other two. Akame was trying to steady her breathing but even for the trained assassin she was finding it hard to understand just what had happened.

Moments ago, they had been being pulled down into the ocean after trying to escape the whirlpool, Tatsumi had done everything that he could to fly them out of danger but there had been nothing that they had been able to do against the unnatural currents that dragged them down into the ocean. Each one of the three thought that it was the end for all of them. But here they were still breathing; even their ship looked to be undamaged from the events. Not only that, there was nothing but clear skies above like the storm they had just entered hadn't even existed. What had just happened? None of them had any clue as to what could possibly be the cause of such a phenomenon.

"We're alive, I don't care how." Tatsumi groaned, feeling the full effects of fighting the currents and the strain it caused Incursio. He had been through so much with the demon armour, yet what he had faced during that storm had been unlike anything else. It was like the storm itself had come out of nowhere just to swallow them whole and there had been nothing any of them had been able to do about it. The fact that they were alive was a miracle in of itself.

"Tatsumi's right." Akame stated, sitting up, ringing out her black hair with her hands. "We're alive, that's all that matters." She concluded as she rose to her feet, offering both of her hands to Leone and Tatsumi, her comrades taking her hands and she pulled them both up to her feet.

"Where do you think that storm took us?" Leone questioned to Akame who frowned as she pulled forth Rongo Rongo from a small pouch strapped to her outer thigh beneath her skirt. Flipping the book open her eyes widened, Leone looked over the shoulder only for her own eyes to widen at what she was seeing. The book was nothing but blank pages. She had seen the contents of the book before when Akame had given them directions or gave weather warnings. Akame flipped to the front of the book only for them both to see writing appearing as if someone was writing in it, the writing already having covered several of the pages and showed no signs of stopping. It was like the book itself was rewriting itself.

"What the..." Leone trailed off.

"Guys, we've got land ahead." Tatsumi called back to them, Akame looking up in surprise as she saw Tatsumi, who was standing on the railing gripping a rope for support as he looked forward to the approaching mass that was an island.

"That's not right, we weren't anywhere near land before we went into the storm." Akame muttered as she looked to Leone, completely unaware of what had happened to them during the storm. Leone frowned as she saw her friend's expression, it wasn't like Akame to show how nervous she was but for a Teigu to suddenly do this was unheard of, not to mention the storm and the events that should have ended their lives. She had suspicions but there was nothing evident. None of this was making sense, but they were alive and together. What ever happened, they would face it together. Slapping both hands onto Akame's cheeks pushing her lips together Leone grinned at her.

"Stop worrying Akame." Leone grinned at her. "We're together, stop stressing." She continued releasing Akame's cheeks making the dark haired assassin rub at each of them. But in the end she offered the blonde a smile and nodded.

The island was completely deserted. It was a small island, only taking twenty minutes or so to scout everything. A beach led to a small jungle and the only inhabitants looked to be birds. Their ship was docked off the shore and Leone was frowning as she looked at it from where she stood on the sand, hands on her hips.

"She's seen better days." Leone muttered to herself. The storm had taken its toll, the sails were shredded, numeros cracks ran along the hull and the holes that the ship now sported had drenched most of their belongings inside, which were now hanging up on makeshift clothes lines that they stationed on the beach to dry out. Watching the water for a time she saw a shadow approach and smiled as Tatsumi breached the water's surface.

"Looks like the keel is still intact." He told her as he trudged out of the water. "Although Wave gave me some details before we left, I don't know everything about ships." He shrugged as Leone threw him a towel.

"As long as we make it to the next port okay, we can get her looked at." Tatsumi nodded as the two looked back at the ship. They had a pretty good time on her so far and it felt like home for the three.

"Is it really okay that we're flying Night Raid's symbol as a flag though?" Tatsumi questioned glancing up at the tallest mast at the red flag with black crow over a yellow crosshairs only causing Leone to wrap her arm around his neck and pull him into an all to familiar embrace.

"Don't worry about it, not like we're ever heading back to the Empire." Leone told him as he struggled to get out of her grip. "And even if we do head back, we'll just take it down." Tatsumi turned away from Leone and looked over to where Akame was seated on a log, the book of Rongo Rongo in her hands, her eyes traveling each new sentence that appeared. She was trying everything to learn about what had happened to them but as of yet it didn't look like she had an answer.

Until they knew what had happened with the book of Rongo Rongo, the best bet was to stay put. It was never a good idea to go into unknown territory especially with Teigu.

"We got just about everything off the ship so it can dry out." Tatsumi sighed knowing even they would have to put it all back, all of their maps were destroyed and no amount of drying them out would help, they'd need to buy new ones when they docked. "I'll get started on what repairs I can do." Leone nodded and decided to help, there was nothing better to do anyway.

The two went about making what repairs they could, awful looking patch jobs but it would hold at least, while Tatsumi did have skills as a blacksmith he was no professional shipwright and Leone made to many jokes about 'nailing' to be of much help.

Akame didn't understand half of what she was reading, none of these new pages that were being written made any sense. In her time of owning Rongo Rongo, she had almost memorised the entire book but now nothing of what she knew was present in this new text. Finally closing the book, letting it rest on her thighs as she rubbed at her eyes. A headache beginning to form. She had been too engrossed reading and afternoon was turning into night. She could hear Tatsumi arguing with Leone as they walked down the beach, it seemed Tatsumi had gone fishing for their dinner and Leone was trying to get them from him. She smiled as the two approached.

"We got dinner." Leone declared as Tatsumi gave her the stink eye, it would seem Leone hadn't done much to help. As night set in, the three enjoyed the meal Tatsumi prepared their cooking equipment was still all in good shape and they had an open fire to cook on. The three settled down into bed rolls surrounding the fire from three sides as they all looked up at the stars.

"One hell of a day." Leone grinned with her hands folded behind her head. "It sure was crazy."

"You can say that again." Tatsumi breathed out, recalling how much chaos had happened in such a short time. The sudden storm, the massive whirlpool and then how it had all just ended. It was hard to even explain how they had survived their ship being dragged into the swirling force of nature, but here they were.

"As long as we're together." Akame began, a small smile on her face as she was illuminated by the light of the fire. "We'll make it through." Grins came to the faces of both Leone and Tatsumi as they agreed heartily.

* * *

Leone was laughing as she walked a few feet from Akame who had an adorable pout on her face. The reason for the dark haired young woman being upset was because Tatsumi had sent them into the jungle to find any edible fruits or vegetables. While they had succeeded, it just meant that Akame's all meat diet wouldn't go as planned. Both had armfuls of healthy looking fruit that Tatsumi would no doubt make into something good to eat, while he was no high class cook he had the necessary skills to keep them fed and healthy. He had after all done most of the cooking before Susanoo joined Night Raid.

The two were heading back to the beach, having awoken to Tatsumi already preparing the a meal of fish for them. Their food stores had basically been destroyed in the storm and right now fishing was all that they could do. When the two exited the jungle they were surprised not to find Tatsumi present.

Approaching their small camp they stopped at finding someone else present seated on the ground eating the fish that had been cooking. Akame's face went pale as she saw the remains of the fishbones scattered around dropping the fruit she had gathered in shock gaining the young man's attention as he rose his head up from eating. Leone simply blinked before her ears twitched picking up footsteps and turned to see Tatsumi exiting the jungle a short while away, fixing his pants showing he had obviously just gone to the toilet.

The three members of the notorious assassin group all stared at the black haired youth as he swallowed the last of the fish in his mouth before offering a big grin like he hadn't just eaten their breakfast.

"Sorry, I was really hungry I hadn't eat for a few days." He laughed holding a hand to the back of his head underneath his large orange hat. He wore a simple yellow shirt unbuttoned down the front with black shorts. On his belt buckle was the letter A. "Thank you for the food." He bowed his head. Leone saw Akame beginning to tremble beside her a grinned as she walked forward, the kid was lucky Akame didn't have her swords with her. She had been looking to breakfast since before Tatsumi had sent them off to grab some fruit.

"You ate it all huh?" Leone asked as she placed the fruit she had picked up down on a small tray. "Akame's kinda pissed at you." She told him thrusting a thumb back at her comrade. "Se was really looking forward to breakfast."

"I'll catch some more for lunch Akame." Tatsumi told her as they approached the unknown teen sitting around their campfire as the red eyed assassin approached, her pout clearly present. The young man smiled up at them as he removed his hand letting it rest on his back, the string around his neck holding it in place.

"You guys are lifesavers, it's been three days since I ate anything." He laughed once more, holding a hand to his stomach patting it slightly only increasing Akame's glare. "I thought I was a goner for sure."

"You were lost out there?" Leone asked, taking note that there was a small boat pulled ashore by their ship not far from their camp.

"Something like that." He laughed. "Oh." He got to his feet and bowed his head, recalling his manners. "I'm Portgas D. Ace, it's nice to meet you." He greeted with a smile.

"Leone." The blonde introduced herself. "This here is Tatsumi and Akame." Tatsumi gave a small nod in greeting as Akame continued to glare at him.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled. "I saw your ship and came without thinking, I really should have waited but the fish smelt good." He explained. "I'll help you catch more as payment."

"Don't worry about it." Tatsumi smiled. "Fruit is good enough for breakfast anyway." He said only hearing a soft gasp from Akame who whipped her head around to look at him only only getting a glare from Tatsumi causing her to pout as she grabbed a piece of fruit from the tray and began to eat it.

"Where you headed?" Leone asked, deciding to get some information at least.

"Me?" Ace smiled. "I'm heading for the Grand Line, to become a pirate." He grinned, however after a few moments of silence he began to feel the atmosphere around the three shift somewhat. Did they not like pirates? Akame's red eyes that were now focusing on him felt a whole lot different from when he had just eaten their morning fish. Leone didn't seem different however a predatory look came to her eyes and Tatsumi's odd coloured eyes showed he was ready for anything. "I don't mean no harm by it." He said waving his hands in front of himself. "I'm just going after the One Piece, like all the other pirates out there. A life full of adventure."

"The One Piece?" Leone questioned turning to Akame and Tatsumi to see if either of them have heard of it before, Akame shook her head while Tatsumi shrugged not clear on what it was either. Turning back to Ace who tilted his head at their reaction. "The heck is a One Piece?" Ace was floored by that, they seriously had no idea what the One Piece was?

"Are you serious? Have you been living under a rock or something!?" He shouted comically. "It's the world's biggest treasure, ring any bells?" He asked looking over their faces but there was nothing showing that they knew what he was talking about. Letting out a sigh, Ace sat back down as he calmed himself. "Seventeen years ago the King of the Pirates left the world his final message, telling everyone that if they can find it, it's theirs. Since then the Great Pirate Era began." He explained to them just like he himself had heard it a thousand times. It wasn't big news, everyone knew about it. But these three… they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Is it a lot?" Leone questioned getting a sigh from Tatsumi.

"We're not going after some fabled treasure Leone." Tatsumi told her. "We're not pirates."

"Why not, it's not like we've got any big plans." Leone laughed smile widening at the prospect of literally bathing in gold coins. "Being a pirate isn't that far from our former occupation now is it?" She asked. Tatsumi opened his mouth to speak but he honestly couldn't come up with a response. They had no set destination since leaving the Empire. They had been on course for Wakoku but they had not settled on what they were doing over there.

"Seventeen years and no one has found it?" Akame questioned, now curious herself about the so called legendary treasure, if it was so famous for pirates wouldn't Wave have mentioned it?

"Apparently not." Ace grinned. "Pirates from all four Blue Seas have ventured to the Grand Line but nobody has found the One Piece yet." He shrugged. "It's not like someone's just going to find it and the world won't find out about it, it's way to big for that."

"_Four Blue Sea's? Grandline? One Piece?"_ Tatsumi thought to himself, none of this was making any sense. If the One Piece was such a massive thing that the entire world knew about it, why hadn't it reached the Empire? Glancing over at Akame he saw that her hand was on the book of Rongo Rongo meaning she was starting to think the same as him. Something really wasn't right here.

"So how long have you been searching for this 'One Piece'?" Leone questioned only for Ace to raise his hand and produce two fingers.

"Three days." He grinned. "I only left home three days ago, My brother and I promised that we wouldn't set out until we were seventeen. He's still got three years before he sets sail." Ace smiled. "So I'm basically a newbie at all this, got to get myself a real pirate crew and make my way to the Grand Line."

Leone laughed as she continued to talk to Ace, unknowing to the teen gaining information without even needing to try that hard to probe for it. Akame had set out to start reading Rongo Rongo again and was clearly picking up on the terms that the young man used in the new text that was being written in the Teigu.

"What about you three? Where are you from?" Ace asked, having just revealed he had sailed from Dawn Island.

"Oh you know, here there and everywhere." Leone grinned as she waved a hand nonchalantly, Ace paused for a moment before nodding with a smile as he got to his feet.

"Well it's been fun, and thank you again for the food." He bowed. "But I really need to get going. My crew isn't going to start itself."

"Maybe we'll see you out there on the Grand Line." Leone suggested, having heard from Ace that it was an incredibly dangerous see with Pirates stronger than anything you'd come across in the Blue Seas, especially the East Blue where apparently they currently were. If that didn't get her animal traits pumping, nothing would.

"I'll look forward to it, I'll treat you guys next time." He told them as he walked down the beach to his small boat. The three watched him push his boat into the surf before jumping in and unfurling the sails, the fabric catching the breeze and sending him off. The teen waved back at them long until he was just a spec on the horizon.

"Thoughts?" Leone questioned knowing that Akame and Tatsumi would have their own opinions on what they head learned from the young man.

"This isn't normal, by any means." Akame suggested.

"It's not possible, is it?" Tatsumi asked. "It was just an out of the ordinary storm, right?" He questioned again looking to Leone and Akame who frowned at what was being suggested here. They had dealt with alot of weird stuff in their time, from Teigu that could warp space and send you somewhere far off in an instant to the weapons all three used. Did that mean that a Danger Beast had caused that storm and somehow caused them to wind up here?

"I'm no expert." Leone smiled as she got to her feet, folding her hands behind her head as she looked down at the two. "But even if it were true and all of this is actually what we think that it is… what's the big deal?" She asked. "We're here now, no need to turn back. Let's make the most of what we have. It's not like a chance like this is dropping in our lap everyday."

"Leone's right." Akame smiled as she closed her eyes, closing Rongo Rongo in her lap, her hands gently resting on its cover. "We're together and safe." She continued. "It doesn't matter where we are, as long as that fact is true, I don't care."

"Sorry." Tatsumi smiled briefly. "I just figured that maybe, even if just once we'd end up going back home eventually." He shrugged.

"Who knows maybe some freaky weird storm will send us back there someday." Leone laughed. "But until then."

"We have a whole new world to discover." Akame smiled, it may not have been the same vision she had seen but it would no doubt be a wonderful experience for the former Assassins. "This version of Rongo Rongo is so much more detailed than it's previous version."

"A whole new world." Tatsumi smiled. "I guess there could be worse things to do in our retirement." He chuckled.

"Well what about this One Piece? Think it's worth heading after?" Leone asked.

"Rongo Rongo is still rewriting itself so not everything is given just quite yet and I don't know how long until we have all the answers." Akame explained. "But I think we should find a port to fix up our ship first. If we're heading for the Grand Line we'll need to be in top condition if it's as dangerous as Ace says." The three glanced over to their ship and awkwardly smiled at the rough repairs. Akame frowned slightly however knowing that she would no doubt have to wield her weapons to kill again, even if it was to protect herself.

Glancing at Leone and Tatsumi a smile replaced the frown, she would do it to protect those two without a second thought. This would be a new adventure for them, yes fighting might be apart of it but it'd be different from Night Raid's path of bloodshed. Instead they'd make it one that they'd be proud of.


	2. Chapter 2

"We got company!" Leone called with a grin, she was holding a support rope as she leaned out over the port side of the ship a hand raised to her forehead as he saw the approaching vessel. The flag waving at the top of the mast was the dead give away that they were pirates. It was obvious that the ship was making it's turn to intercept them, she could see those on board already manning the cannon's, getting them ready to fire once they had a shot lined up. It seemed that the pirate crew were of sizeable number. This would be their first contact with pirates, other than Ace and it was going just about as well as one might expect.

"If those cannon's hit us, it's going to do a lot more damage than the storm has already put us through." Tatsumi frowned noticing them. He was no expert in a ship's state, but with how the storm had battered them around and the dodgy repairs he and Leone had made, they wouldn't survive a full on barrage of cannon fire.

"We can't let them sink us." Akame added with a frown, their ship was the only means of transport, if it suddenly sank then they'd be stuck out here.

"Well that's easy." Leone grinned. "Tatsumi can fly over there, disable the ship's cannons and leave the rest to us." Tatsumi blinked as he glanced at Leone who gave a grin, she seemed to be pumped up for a fight it seemed. Glancing at Akame, the dark haired young woman was in thought.

Leone and Tatsumi had already decided since coming to the conclusion that they were in fact in another world, thanks to that unnatural storm they had survived through, Akame was going to be their Captain. She had always been second in Command of Night Raid when Najenda stepped out and it was the only logical choice. She was the most qualified for the position.

"Raise the sails and drop anchor." Akame ordered. "Tatsumi will fly both of us over there. Right now our ship is as much as our home as it is needed for survival. I don't want to risk getting into a fire fight until we've been properly repaired." Leone grinned and rushed for the anchor as Tatsumi set to climb the mast. Akame frowned slightly as she gripped the railing, looking out over to the approaching pirate ship.

It was nothing special as far as ships went, but the actual structure was easily over three times the size of their small vessel and looked like it had the crew to match. A series of cannons were on deck all being moved to the side in preparation, the newcomer's ship was being readied for battle. The flag flapping in the wind high above at the top of the mast had the symbol of a large skull with missing teeth and a single red horn.

Tatsumi climbed along the beams of the sails, before finding the ropes and began to pull at the mechanism as the sails began to raise up. Hearing the splash of the anchor in the water as he finished tying up the sail he looked over, the pirate ship had made some ground but now that their jobs were done they wouldn't get any closer. With ease he leapt from the beam and landed on the deck.

"Ready?" He told them getting a nod from Akame as she finished attaching Kouetsu and Kiriichimonji to her belt as Leone punched her fists together. They could already hear the shouting as the pirate ship got closer, they might be some distance away still but noise easily traveled over the calm waters of the ocean.

"Whenever you're ready, Tatsumi." Akame told him getting a nod, however instead of fully being engulfed in Incursio's armour, the large dragon like wings shot forth from his back. Akame smiled as Leone gave him a grin as they approached him.

"You just don't want the armour getting in the way, huh?" She teased making an effort to push her chest into his side causing Tatsumi's face to flush slightly as he looked away. He should be use to her teasing by now but sometimes things never change.

"It just goes to show how far Tatsumi has mastered Incursio." Akame spoke up in Tatsumi's defence, however Tatsumi couldn't help notice that without the armor he was much more aware of both of their physiques pressing up against him. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, he wrapped his arms around both of their waists pulling them closer.

"Don't drop us this time." Leone teased again, recalling how they had almost lost Akame. Both Akame and Leone felt Tatsumi's grip on them tighten and they smiled before he shot off from the deck straight upwards into the sky. Soon enough they were far above their unsuspecting enemy.

* * *

On board the pirate ship, numerous thuggish-looking men were preparing for battle. Most were preparing the cannons, reading cannon balls to be easily accessible. Others were handing out weapons from below deck, the crew while not noteworthy seemed to be working in tandem with teamwork.

"Are you ready men!" A voice shouted from the top deck making all the men cheer, stamping their feet making all the noise that they could muster. The Captain, more outstanding then the rest of his crew was easily spotted. He was a tall skinny man with a slim build, with a long thin mustache, tiny sunken eyes, and short red hair that was slicked back as if he had applied some kind of grease too it.

Although he was missing an eye, the man was rather well dressed in comparison to his crewmates, sporting an overly stylish red coat with golden buttons and long cuffed sleeves with fancy embroidery. The black sash held a scabbard and sword, although surprisingly he did not draw the weapon.

What was most notable about the Captain was the small protrusion from his forehead, a deformity in his skull that looked like a small orb. No doubt the reason for the One Horned Skull on the pirate flag.

"Who are we!"

"The One Horn pirates!" The cheer came back.

"Who do we bow to!"

"No One!"

"Captain! The ship has raised its sails and dropped anchor!" One man with an eyeglass shouted causing the Captain to look over at him before off in the distance at the ship now anchored and ata stand still on the ocean. hurrying to the pirate with the eyeglass he took it off of him and rose it to his eye. It took a moment for his eye to focus but once it did he took the ship into view.

There was no one on board the ship, no sign of life. The only sign of any being resent on the ship was it's now stationary position. When they had first spotted the vessel it's sails had been down and they had been sailing, no it couldn't have been some kind of trick of the mind, they had definitely been sailing.

_"A g-ghost ship?"_ The captain thought to himself, slightly startled at his own theory. A lot of crazy things happened on the sea, but on a clear day like this, no fog no dark clouds. Would a ghost ship, if it was even possible, but be present on such a pleasant day? Shaking his head, willing the scary thoughts away. He was a pirate! He wasn't scared of some beat up ship! It was just easy prey!

Thrusting the eyeglass back to the pirate he had taken it from, the pirate fumbling slightly before getting his grip on it.

"It looks as though the cowards jumped overboard and gave up before even facing us!" He roared in triumph. "Our reputation is getting out there men! We're infamous already! Soon we'll head to the Grandline and seek our true fortune!"

"Hoorah!"

"Bring her around! We'll board and search the ship and take whatever's not bolted down!" He ordered getting another cheer. The cracking of the wooden boards that made up the deck brought everyone's attention to the sudden woman that had crashed into their deck.

Leone had landed dead middle of the gathered crew, most were stumbling away from her too in shock to realise that they had just been boarded from the sky. Leone smirked at the gathered pirates all looking at her, stumped at the sudden appearance of the woman.

"Like hell we're just going to let you board our home." Leone said as she rose up cracking her knuckles. "Who's first!?" Screams from the stern echoed over them causing them to turn their attention from the blonde woman only to see a blade slicing through the gathered pirates at the stern, the wielder a girl with red eyes bringing fear into their hearts at the sight of her standing over their fallen crewmates.

Much the same came from the bow of the ship, Tatsumi having landed among the pirates gathered there, his own blade drawn as he cut them down without mercy.

Here was a ragtag crew of pirates going up against three trained and deadly assassins. The odds were not in their favor. Those that survived would forever regret going to attack that small little beat down ship.

Leone grabbed the two closest to her before crashing their heads together the skulls cracking together as blood erupted like some kind of fountain. Leone blinking slightly in surprise as the two slumped down dead, she was still getting use to her knew brute strength in her normal state not having had a decent fight since the Empire had fallen, maybe she should consider training with Tatsumi like he had offered.

A feral grin came to her face as the pirates scrambled around her, drawing weapons, swords and guns alike. From there the chaos erupted. Leone dashed into the pirates as they fired their guns at her, but with her increased ability thanks to fusing with Lionel, the gunfire was easy to dodge which only sent the bullets into their own allies. Pirate after pirate fell to her powerful blows.

Akame's new blade Kouetsu, dripped with blood as she stood among the body's of several pirates. She looked down onto the lower deck to see Leone grinning as she had a free for all with the pirates below. If she was being honest, the pirates were a worse threat to themselves then Leone ever was. Most of them had been shot by their own crew, to afraid to think rationally as they opened fire on Leone only to be responsible for their own crews death.

Akame had always wondered why Leone had loved to brawl and enjoy the fight as much as she did, over the time of knowing her oldest friend she could never quite comprehend Leone's explanation of 'it's fun'. Akame had never found fighting fun only a duty. She had been raised a killer since she was a child, and really the only thing she was truly ever good at.

"You bitch!" Even if the pirate hadn't shouted, the overhead sword swing would have easily been dodged. Akame simply leaned back slightly, batted the broadsword to the side with the back of her handguard sending the pirate off balance and with quick movement of her hand, Kouetsu easily sliced through his throat sending a spray of blood over the deck before the pirate inevitably followed. Flicking Kouetsu to the side, blood splattering from the blade she looked down to the lower deck.

_"I shouldn't interrupt Leone when she's having fun."_ Akame mused as she watched Leone take down pirate after pirate with ease. Before, it would have been different. With Night Raid they had a need to be quick and efficient meaning Leone didn't get to let loose that often, that didn't matter now and Leone could take as long as she wanted.

She watched as some pirates dived overboard, abandoning both the ship and their crew as they tried to swim away from the carnage currently overtaking the pirate vessel. Glancing down she knelt beside the pirate she had just killed pulling forth the pistol holstered in his sash. Glancing down at the pirates swimming away she aimed and fired, the shot missing the pirates but halting their advance. They looked up in horror as she glared down at them, her red eyes filled with malice. The glare was enough of a warning. When the pirates began to swim in the other direction she ignored them, she just wanted to make sure that none headed for their ship thinking they could escape with it.

Tatsumi walked over the defeated pirates at the bow, there wasn't all that many and most had been gathered in the centre of the ship on the main deck where Leone had asked to be placed. He had to wonder if fusing with Lionel had kicked up her instinct to fight? She had always been a little hungry for battle, always enjoying the fight. But now she, as much as he hated to admit it, seemed more akin to Esdeath in wanting stronger and stronger opponents. Seeing the pirates begin to dwindle, either dead, jumped overboard or had just given up and were doing everything they could to just get out of Leone's way it was clear the fight was over. Seeing that Akame was heading for the lower deck Tatsumi decided to follow suit.

"Ah! That was great, I really needed to blow off some steam!" Leone cheered with a grin as she made an show of stretching out her limbs.

"I offered to train with you." Tatsumi sighed, Leone had been complaining, even before the whole storm had brought them here, that was bored and hadn't done anything since they had left the Empire. Leone just grinned.

"I might take you up on that from now on." Tatsumi smiled and nodded as Akame made her way through the downed pirates, there was only one left standing, the others either dead or cowering away from the three that had taken down their crew.

"The Captain." Akame guessed as she stood before Leone and Tatsumi, the red eyes staring into the man's as he trembled before her. His shaky hand reached for the pistol in his belt and he drew it aiming it directly at the red eyed assassin, hand trembling so much the if he fired he'd probably miss anyway.

"S-S-Stay back!" He cried as before he caught movement and saw Tatsumi raise his sword up before sheathing it behind his back, making the mistake of turning his aim from Akame onto the young man. The moment he did the pistol was sliced in half making him cry out as the bullet slid from the chamber and clattered along the deck causing the Captain to pale as he turned his eyes back to Akame's. He dropped the other half of the pistol and rose his hands up in surrender as Akame sheathed Koutetsu.

"What's the plan Akame?" Leone asked folding her hands behind her head, looking over the mess she had made. Blood smeared the deck as body's covered the majority of the ship. Those cowering in fear were watching on to see what would become of them.

Akame thought for a moment, they'd done their part. It was highly unlikely that they'd seek to come after them, they'd shown their strength and made it clear that the entire pirate crew was no match for just the three of them.

"Disable the ship." Akame told Leone who grinned. "I don't want them coming after us, we need to properly prepare our ship."

"On it!" Leone cheered turning and looking around before grinning as she approached the mast. The members of the crew still alive watched, curious to see what she was going to do. They never expected for the transformation she undertook, her hair growing longer almost like the mane of a lion as her hands were covered in golden fur and turned into claws. Leone walked up to the mast before cracking her knuckles and bracing herself, grabbing the mast digging her claws into the wood. She grit her teeth, her enlarged canines showing as her muscles swelled with power.

Shouts of fear went through the pirates as the ship creaked under the straight before the wooden beams of the mast began to break, ropes connected to various other parts of the mast snapping under the new strain. They let out cries of terror and utter disbelief as Leone lifted the mast up from where it had once been connected to the ship. Getting a good grip underneath it she let out a shout as she lifted with all her strength. The mast shooting upwards into a backward arch, sails and all went hurdling in the air leaving the pirates speechless as they witnessed the display of strength before it finally crashed down into the water.

"Whoa boy, good thing I stretched." Leone laughed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand as she reverted back to normal. "I don't think they'll be coming after us without a sail." Akame nodded. "Where's Tatsumi?"

"I asked him to check their storage." Akame told her. "We're running out of our own supplies and we still don't know how long it will take until we reach port. Plus, they might have meat." She told her, Leone could swear that she could see Akame almost salivating at the thought.

"Good point." Leone nodded. "So what about these pirates? Just going to let 'em go free?" At that Akame let a frown come to her face, if they just let them go what was to stop them from attacking others like they had tried to do to them? There was the option of completely eliminating them. However she could see the fear in their eyes as she looked in their faces, they didn't have the will to fight and she didn't doubt that after today a lot of them would never want to fight again. Not after surviving Leone.

"We'll let them go." Akame told Leone who smiled, and nodded. "They've suffered enough at our hands and if they come up against us again, they know what will happen." The unspoken threat hung in the air making fear rise in the pirates once again.

[Thud] Leone blinked before she heard it again. [Thud] [Thud] looking down she grinned seeing a latch for the cargo hold down below. Ordering a few of the pirates to move the bodies to the side, they didn't question it and quickly got to work. They didn't want to say no and see what happened. The large cargo doors were pulled open and down below Tatsumi was standing there.

"They've got a bunch of stuff down here, some treasure too I think." Tatsumi called up to them, Leone's eyes widening in glee. The prospect of riches had always been a high note for the blonde assassin.

"Meat?" Akame asked quickly.

"Yeah, that too." Tatsumi laughed making Akame smile.

It took some work and with the help of the defeated pirate crew they had a large haul on the deck of the ship. The pirates having taken it upon themselves to start cleaning as well as help the assassins empty out their cargo.

"This isn't all going to fit." Akame mused as she and Tatsumi looked over the large haul, while not as much treasure as Leone had been expecting she was still satisfied with the single chest of gold coins and jewels that was found. The majority of the cargo hold was filled with dried goods for a long voyage. "We don't have the room for it all."

"Agreed." Tatsumi nodded. "Half of it would be wasted before we could even think about eating it."

"We'll take half and leave the rest." Akame decided. "We'll take the treasure too, we'll need some form of payment to have our ship repaired."

"I was beginning to wonder about that." Tatsumi smiled. "How we doing Leone?" He asked turning to the blonde.

"Last cannon is going over now." Leone called back as a large splash as the cannon hit the surface of the water and began to sink, Leone having decided to deal with the canon's just incase the pirates decided on a change of heart after they left. "The boat's ready too to take us back to our ship." As the trio were about to disembark from the pirate ship, the Captain approached slightly nervously with a single question.

"W-Who are you?" The three assassins looked at one another, Leone grinning as Tatsumi smiled and Akame turned back to the Captain.

"We're Night Raid."

* * *

Since leaving the island they had first landed on and encountering their first pirate vessel, only a small handful of days had passed since the three members of Night Raid had ended up in the unfamiliar seas. They still had a lot of questions but as of right now they had a single purpose, find the means of getting their ship repaired. If they were to encounter anymore pirates, their ship would be in danger of sinking and none of the three wanted that.

Tatsumi was currently the only one awake, being early morning. Usually Akame would wake up either before or even if he was silent she would sense him but today she hadn't. He had to wonder if she was doing okay, those red marks littered across her body was the evidence enough that she had Murasames curse flooding through her veins, the very same curse that killed thousands in seconds.

There had to be side effects of having such a deadly poisons constantly course throughout her body. So far she hadn't said anything and hadn't shown any signs of it effecting her. However Tatsumi was all to aware the changes that a Teigu could make to ones body. He was both Tatsumi and the Tyrant, Akame might have killed the Tyrant trying to overcome Tatsumi's mind and take control of his body, but his physiology was permanently changed due to the merging.

Even Leone hadn't escaped unchanged after the fusion with her Lionel, her new physical attributes proof enough of that. While there were certainly advantages to their new states, the increased strength and abilities, it wasn't an easy process and Murasame was still a large unknown to Tatsumi. He didn't know how it would affect Akame, if it was trying to overtake her like the Tyrant had tried to overtake him. Were all teigu just a prison for their former Danger Beasts, all of them trying to overcome the wielders that were strong enough to force them beyond their means?

_"If my heart should come to embrace the Demon within, and I should become possessed by this cursed blade. I would then become Night Raid's target. At that time I want you to kill me."_

Tatsumi frowned as the memory flooded his mind, he had made her a similar request, that if the Tyrant should ever take control and consume him completely that Akame was to end his life.

But she had found a way around that, instead of ending his life, she ended the life of the Tyrant and allowed him to go on living. So he would do the same. He would find a way to save Akame from the Demon of Murasame if it ever came to that and Leone should Lionel ever become a problem. He wouldn't lose either of them not after everything that they had survived through together. He… no they all had lost to much already, he couldn't bare to lose either Akame or Leone.

Not after he had lost Mine. No it was just her he had lost. Everyone he had ever become close with after he came to the Capital, died. That accursed place had taken everyone he loved from him, the Family he had in Night Raid was stripped away before he could ever truly embrace it. He refused to lose anyone else.

Reaching into his jacket, into one of the inner pockets he pulled forth the small wooden idle that the chief of his village had given him upon his departure that felt like a lifetime ago. He had considered going back, to tell them of what happened to Ieyasu and Sayo, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The amount of money that he had sent back would undoubtedly let the village prosper in the new reign of the Empire but after everything that happened he didn't think that he'd be able to face them. Running his thumb over the mark Murasame made in the wood he smiled softly.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?" A pair of arms curled around his chest in a lazy hug as Leone rested her head on his shoulder, looking down at the idle in his hands.

"Just that the first night I met Akame if it wasn't for this I'd be dead." Tatsumi chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, that's true." Leone smiled taking in the idle. "You didn't just have skill, you had luck on your side." She continued. "It's one of the reasons I dragged you back to base with us." A silence fell between them, the idle having both of their attention.

Feeling Tatsumi move, Leone removed her arms from him and took a step back as she watched him rear his arm back and moments later the idle was soaring through the sky. Both of them watched as it arched high in the air before finally plummeting into the ocean with a quiet splash far off in the distance. Leone walked up and stood beside him, a slight glance to her side and she saw him smile as he clenched a fist up in front of his chest.

"I wasn't able to do a lot in the past. If I was stronger, maybe more of us would have made it through till the end. I was naive, weak and so, so stupid." He grit his teeth. "I could have done so much more for everyone."

"Tatsumi." Leone frowned slightly as she watched him almost break down, but he rounded on her, his eyes filled with determination, that of his right eye, the evidence of the fusion with the Tyrant brimming with emotion.

"I won't let you die!" He declared. "I'm done with losing the people I care about! You and Akame are all I have left." Lowering his head Leone smiled softly as she took a step forward, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him in for a long hug.

"We're right there with ya, Tatsumi." Leone whispered softly. "We're all we have left, and none of us are going to let one another die." She lowered her head and rested her forehead atop his hair. "We won't go dying on you, so don't go dying on us, alright."

"Yeah." Tatsumi nodded softly as he pulled back from the embrace. Leone smiled before a grin came to her face.

"Ya know Tatsumi, I think you and I made a promise to each other some time a ago." Tatsumi tilted his head in confusion making Leone's grin widen even further. "Don't tell me you forgot already?" She teased slinking up behind him causing his body to go rigid as her breath tickled his ear before he jumped as her tongue trailed up the back of his ear. Holding his ear, his face a blushing mess as he stared at her.

"Remember now?" She teased, Tatsumi's blushing face nodded up and down recalling the night so long ago. "You've grown into a fine man now Tatsumi, and do you remember what I said?" Her tail swished back and forth causing Tatsumi to imagine a lion about to pounce on its quarry. "You're Mine!" She declared.

"Ahoy up there!" A voice shouted down from the side causing Leone and Tatsumi to blink, the blonde no longer ready to pounce, all embarrassment gone from Tatsumi for the time being as they turned to the side of the ship and looked over the railing. Down below was a small boat with three men looking back up at them, seemingly glad.

The first had purple hair tied in a short ponytail. He wore a striped yellow shirt with a blue vest over it, short blue jeans with light blue polka dots.

The second had black fuzzy hair that has a disco style to it along with a goatee. He wore pink disco clothes with white edges.

The last of the three had short pink hair that was parted to the sides. He wore what appeared to be a stylised suit of some kind with an open black jacket over it with gray pants.

"Can we help you?" Leone questioned, with a slight irritated tone having been interrupted.

"We're very sorry, but we've been lost out at sea for days now with no food or water! We feared you were pirates but had to take the chance!" The one in the suit pleaded, Leone raising an eyebrow slightly. She knew a lie when she heard one, none of them looked malnourished and certainly not starving. "We beg of you, help us."

Both Tatsumi and Leone leaned back from the railing and looked at one another.

"Could get some information out of them, maybe find out where we can get the ship fixed?" Tatsumi suggested.

"It'll kill the boredom if nothing else." Leone shrugged, Tatsumi nodding along.

"Should we get Akame?" Tatsumi asked, figuring if she was the Captain that they should at least take her opinion on the matter.

"Nah, let her rest." Leone suggested. "She's been up reading most of the night, I'll take responsibility for whatever happens." Tatsumi nodded and they both leaned over the railing Tatsumi grabbing a rope and throwing it over. "Climb on up, we should be able to help out." She called down to them, seeing the first one about to reach for the rope she continued. "Also bring the kid with you, might as well feed everyone." The three looked at one another before nodding, one of the three heading off and coming back with a small boy with dark spiky hair.

His wore a light yellow shirt with a tan brown waistcoat over it, with a black cape with a flame design on the bottom and a red inside tied in a bow at the front. He has brown slightly torn shorts tied with an olive green sash, and brown shoes. Seeing that the four were now beginning to climb up the rope Leone locked eyes with Tatsumi and she gave him a wink.

"We'll finish our conversation later." She teased once more causing a red hue to come to his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Red eyes opened as her nose twitched, Akame sitting up seemingly possessed as she sniffed at the air. Something was cooking and it smelled great. Ever since Tatsumi had joined Night Raid she had always enjoyed his cooking, while no master chef he was much better than cooking that most members of Night Raid, and until Susanno came along, Tatsumi took care of the cooking most days. Swinging her legs from her hammock she stretched her arms above her head. Looking around she saw that Leone and Tatsumi were already awake, she had expected Tatsumi to be awake but usually Leone liked to sleep in now that she had fused with her Teigu. Her oldest friend was taking on more and more traits of a feline.

Akame frowned slightly at the fact that once more she was the last one to awaken, she was seemingly sleeping more, feeling exhausted faster. Did it have to do with Murasames curse now coursing through her? Shaking her head, she focused on the smell of whatever Tatsumi was cooking, her stomach rumbling in the process. Thinking too much before breakfast was never a good thing.

Dressing for the day, swimwear underneath her familiar black clothes, just encase swimming would come later in the day diving for fish or for leisure. She strapped the Teigu Rongo-Rongo to her thigh in it's holster before glancing at the two swords currently in her possession. Deciding to leave them be, figuring she wouldn't need the blades she followed the scent of food out of the shared bedroom.

As she walked towards the kitchen, she smiled hearing Leone's laughter. It seemed every time she wasn't around Leone was always there making sure Tatsumi had a smile on his face. However as she got closer, the voices of several unknown people reached her. However not sensing any tension from Tatsumi or Leone she didn't bother going back to get a weapon. But she was curious as to who was aboard, she trusted Tatsumi and Leone and was curious as to how such a development came about.

Entering into the kitchen several unknown faces greeted her. Three men and a small boy were present at the table with Leone who by the look of things had already taken some of the alcohol they had gotten from the pirates the other day. Should she say something as Captain? She didn't know, Leone had never caused problems with her drinking before… well not professional problems. Seeing no problem with her drinking she passed on the lecture. What irked her that much more was that they were all in the process of eating their meals and the boy was the only one to continue to do so.

"Morning sleepy head." Leone turned to her with a grin as Akame approached the table, the three men staring at her causing her to raise an eyebrow slightly, did they have something to say? "They're just stunned by how beautiful our Captain is!" Leone laughed.

"Akame, here." Tatsumi piped up from where he was by the stove, a large plate of meat made her forget their current guests and quickly retrieve the platter of meat and return to the table, sitting opposite of the boy and dug into the plate of food. The boy visibly panicked at how fast the woman across from him devoured the plate of meat. "That was for everyone…" Tatsumi trailed off before turning off the stove, figuring he had done enough cooking for the morning. Leaning up against the counter he nursed his coffee as he eyed the four newcomers.

The young boy was worse off then the men when they had come aboard, the only one looking to be malnourished in any way. Leone had given him the time to explore their ship under the invisibility of Incursio as she gave them a 'grand tour' of their ship, which led from the deck to the kitchen and didn't really show anything. Tatsumi swore that Leone could swindle just about anyone but he was also sure that the three bastards didn't care one bit about the ship keeping their eyes firmly on his blonde comrade.

"These guys were about to bite it out there on the ocean before running into us." Leone laughed, getting the three men to laugh awkwardly along with her as she downed some more booze from the bottle in her hand. Tatsumi knew from exploring their ship that was far from the truth. There was food and water aboard their small boat, nothing that would indicate they would be in trouble. Despite this, the boy was still in such a state.

"Ah yes, we can't thank you enough." Donny smiled. "We really appreciate all your help."

"Well at least you're not pirates." Leone laughed. "We've already had one run in with a crew out here." The three men glanced at one another laughing awkwardly, they were way too easy to read for the assassins.

"So you're bounty hunters?" Danny asked.

"Not exactly." Leone continued. "We were just sailing along, when this large ship decided to attack us." She continued. "Wasn't much of a workout to be honest, although we got a ton of stuff from their ship."

"Like meat." Akame spoke, getting a laugh from Leone.

"Yeah, and a bunch of treasure!" Leone added with a grin and that's when Tatsumi saw it, the look in the men's eyes at the mention of treasure. No doubt they had done this before, acted out on someone's good graces by allowing them to come aboard under false pretenses and then once their guard was down, kill them and take their treasure. Unfortunately for them, they got on the wrong boat. However, one thing stood amiss out of it boy, just who was he and what role did he play? He just didn't seem to fit. Something about it wasn't right.

Leone's newly acquired hearing perked up and her golden yellow ear twitched atop her head. Her laughter that once filled the room now was dwindling down as she focused on what she had heard, rather than the conversation that the three men that were talking about treasure now. Focusing on her hearing she closed her eyes, focusing past the voices and the creaking of the ship, she heard the small boat rock up against the side of their own ship and the waves break on the side of the hull. Then off in the distance, something else, waves crashing against something that was approaching, getting louder and louder. Something was coming, another ship cutting through the waves.

"Well, it's been fun!" Leone grinned as she rose from the table, hands slamming down in front of her, all three men dropping their jaws at her impressive cleavage that was in direct view due to her low cut top. "But I think your friends have arrived."

"Eh? Friends?" Donny asked looking at Denny and Danny.

"Yeah." Leone grinned. "Your pirate friends. Their ship is coming in fast." Her nails sharpened on the table as she grinned down at them, her features becoming more feline as her hair started to grow longer. Tatsumi, seeing the obvious set up, walked around the table behind the frightened boy, Tobio, awed as he watched as Leone transformed, probably never having seen such a thing before. "I'll give you a five second head start." She declared and the three were up and out of their seats before she even said one. Tobio went to follow after them however Tatsumi gripped him by the shoulder and forced him to sit back down.

"Finish your meal." Tatsumi told him as Tobio looked up. "You're not with them right? At least not by choice, finish your meal and we'll hear you out." Tobio remained silent as Akame looked up at Tatsumi who smiled at her, a simple smile from her in return and she got back to eating her meal.

"Four…. Five…" Leone grinned at Tatsumi who shook his head in amusement. "Ready or not, here I come!" She called out before racing out of the kitchen area, up the flight of stairs that led out onto the deck. Spotting the three clambering for the rope that led down to their boat she grinned.

Donny seeing the teigu enhanced blonde panicked, drew his pistol and aimed it at her before he fired without warning. The lead bullet hit Leone in the shoulder causing her to halt and look down at the freshly made wound in her shoulder. She grinned as she looked up at him, making a showing of using her claws to dig the bullet out only for the wound to heal in moments. The three pirates paled at the sight as Leone cracked her knuckles.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" She grinned as she charged forward, Danny Donny and Denny decided 'quickest was best' and abandoned the rope ladder and leaped over the side of the ship and onto their boat. Leone reached the side and looked over to see them push away from their ship, lowering the sail and already starting to clear the distance between them. Deciding to leave them for now she turned and spotted the ship that was coming up on them.

The ship was massive, larger than their own, probably larger than the pirate ship they had faced off against just a few days prior. However, what made it stand out to Leone was that it was covered with gold platings and had a golden lion for a figurehead, that had immediately drawn her attention.

"_I could mount that on a wall somewhere."_ Leone grinned as she saw the similarities between the figurehead and herself. "_If it fits." _She shrugged however her heightened sight picked up someone standing next to the figurehead. A dark skinned, red-haired man that like herself had distinct feline features, although she had to say she pulled it off a lot better in her opinion. He wore armor made of gold, with a white shirt underneath.

Leone could see that something was coming, the man was standing with intent, he was going to do something and whatever it was made her skin crawl, the hair on the back of her neck bristled . Her animal instincts were telling her that whatever was coming wasn't normal.

"Leone, what's the situation?" Tatsumi questioned walking up on deck Akame and Tobio with him, seeing the blonde looking over at the approaching ship as the three pirates were getting away, seeming in a mad rush now that their ship had arrived. They were all shouting to get out of the way.

"It's El Drago's ship!" Tobio shouted, pushing past Tatsumi and standing on the deck, seeing the man himself standing by the figurehead all colour drained from his face. Then they saw El Drago open his mouth, releasing a shout before it grew more and more intense. Leone cringed as she fell to a knee, holding her hands over her ears to try and block out the sound, her enhanced hearing had its drawbacks. Akame rushed to her side but Tatsumi saw what was coming, a massive amount of power was being generated from the man's shout and it shot forth heading straight towards them. Tobio hit the deck as Akame gripped onto Leone both holding one another for support as the blast rocketed past them.

It hadn't been aimed well, passing between their ship and the three pirates' small vessel. But it did damage. The force of the blast ripped the starboard railing and several planks off the deck of the starboard side. Tatsumi didn't see what it had done to the small boat of Denny, Danny and Donny, but it didn't look like it would have made it out of there.

The force of the blast caused the sea to become a swirl of power, forcing the ship to follow the massive waves that were created due to the power of the blast. The ship followed the tide and as Tatsumi ran for the side of the ship, thinking the pirates would pursue, he was surprised to see them heading off in the opposite direction. Completely ignoring them.

Breathing a slight sigh of relief Tatsumi looked over the damage to the ship, it was even worse than what had happened during the storm, Leone and his patchwork wouldn't do much good here, they needed extensive repairs and from professionals. Looking over he saw Akame and Leone getting their bearings, Leone seemed to be a little out of it, the sound of the blast must have knocked her hearing somewhat.

"Hey kid." Tatsumi began making Tobio look over to him. "Mind explaining?"


End file.
